


All That Remains

by OrchestralSeekerling



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Child Death, Possession, Sacrifice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 11:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19991128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchestralSeekerling/pseuds/OrchestralSeekerling
Summary: Set in a very AU Universe on a planet inhabitated by Cybertronian, a youngling has been selected, by ill-fated sparking to serve as the sacrifice to preserve all of society.





	All That Remains

"But... I don't want to die," the youngling said, his voice quavering as he walked with the priest.

The priest looked down at him gravely. "I know, young one. If you did, your sacrifice would be unacceptable. You know why you have to do this."

The small helm drooped. "For my Creators. And sibs. And everyone. It is my calling."

"Yes, young one. Only you can stand as the salvation for us all." The priest's tone was not ungentle. "You remember what you must do?"

The youngling nodded and the pair stopped before the great doors they had come to. Guards stood, barring access to any except the one who was called to this, the one sparked at just the right time bearing the mark, as this one bore on his forehelm.

"C- can I see my Carrier again first?" The little one begged, his voice wobbling. "I'm afraid!"

"No. The time is now, or we will all be endangered." The priest said. "Be brave. Be brave for your carrier."

The youngling nodded and with faltering steps, approached. The guards opened the great doors before him, and he stopped on the threshold, turning back. "Please, I don't want-"

A guard pushed him within and the doors closed behind him.

The youngling stumbled down the stairs, down so many stairs in darkness. Light was ahead, glowing brilliant gold, but it was certainly not a friendly light.

Coding installed shortly after his emergence took hold, then, and the youngling's steps became more sure until he stopped at a simple console before the source of the light.

A great, golden spark glowed from within a massive sparkchamber, leaders reaching out at once to brush the youngling's frame, the charge powerful enough to communicate.

_A grounder. We've always preferred to be a flier._

_We will be freed once more._

_This is the one strong enough. It will do._

_Even if it does not fly._

_Perhaps we can modify it._

The youngling's spark raced within his frame, even as his servos moved, guided by the coding, hardlining himself into the console.

The great consciousness before him took immediate control, and for a long moment, terror coursed through the comparatively tiny mechanism as his motor controls were locked down.

And then the whisper, directly into his processor, gentle and seductive. He knew it would be his death, but he was small and afraid.

_Ressst. We will care for you, for your kind. Only ressssst_.

His processor slowed, aided by what the deity was doing that the little one could not begin to understand. Pain sensors were deactivated fully. His sparkrate slowed, and then green optics, dim as if near to recharge, shuttered.

A simple command to the frame, and the sparkchamber opened. So easy, really, to take their frames, the deity thought, with mild amusement. Would it be so easy in an adult? They would have to try to find out.

And then a single leader made contact with the tiny green spark, drawing, absorbing, siphoning it away, the green little by little replaced with the deity's own gold, even as the processor was expertly rewritten with a new personality component, memory set and other codesets.

The green of the youngling's spark gone, absorbed into the deity, he disconnected from the console to stumble a few places back toward the entrance.

He paused to get his bearings. It had been far too long since he had had a frame. He would instruct his priests better. If they went so long in the future, he would take one of them, offered or not.

A whisper of thought floated through his processor, an aching, terrified plea.

_...Carrier..._

He brushed it aside. There were always wisps left of the ones who'd been sacrificed. They would fade and stop soon enough. They were only echoes of a processor and spark that were gone forever. It didn't pay to take notice of them. These tiny creatures had such temporary concerns, after all.

The ones who had created this frame for him would be richly rewarded for their service, of course. They would get over that pathetic wisp of a gold spark. It had barely been that, after all, so simple and small. Barely life at all. It didn't matter.

_-...Carrier...help, Carrier...-_

He strode up the stairs, pushing the doors open with some effort.

The guards fell to their knees and the priest prostrated himself.

He disregarded both as he vented the fresh air. Yes, wings, somehow. He would have to get wings.

_-...Please, I'm afraid, Carrier... Help me!-_


End file.
